The present invention generally relates to video games and, more particularly, to a video game and a peripheral for a video game played on a movie player.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities, including those that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly. Video games receive interactive inputs from users and may produce vibrant visual displays with accompanying audio.
Video games are often provided by way of a dedicated electronic game device. Such devices may include a variety of special capabilities, for example capabilities related to processing speed, increased graphics capabilities, or other specialized functions. Some game players may not play video games requiring some or all of these special capabilities, and may not wish to bear the costs of paying for such capabilities. In addition, such dedicated electronic game devices may require connection to other devices such as televisions, which themselves may also be connected to a host of still other devices, resulting in increased clutter.